La vida de Merodeador
by JulietteJoyce
Summary: La posible biografía de Sirius Black, desordenada cronológicamente. Traducción de mi propia historia escrita en inglés


**La noche en la que conocieron a Harry**

Aquel año, febrero y el clima desolador llegaron juntos a Godric's Hollow. Enero había sido un mes bastante calmado e incluso soleado, pero el siguiente mes había empezado muy turbio: lluvia torrencial, frio helador y viento huracanado que incluso no cesaba al anochecer. Por ello era bastante normal ver las calles totalmente desiertas aquel sábado 16. Así, nadie notó cuando, casi 5 minutos antes de las 6 en punto, en la precisa entrada del cementerio del pueblo y después de un suave "pop", una figura encapuchada apareció de la nada.

Aquella figura alta se movió elegantemente entre las sombras hacia las luces de las farolas, alejándose de las puertas del cementerio delante de donde se había aparecido. Dejó atrás la calle principal para girar a la izquierda donde se encontró una calle llena de casas a ambos lados. Llegó hasta la última casa a la izquierda y se paró a contemplar la casa mientras se quitaba la capucha, dejando al descubierto el rostro de un joven y hermoso moreno.

Abrió la portilla y se dirigió con pasos firmes hasta la puerta principal, donde tocó dos veces. Después de algunos segundos la puerta se abrió y apareció entonces una mujer que vestía una elegante capa marrón. Su largo pelo rojo le caía en los hombros de una forma desenfadada mientras su mirada verde se dirigía punzante hacia la nueva visita. Colocó una mano en su amplio estómago antes de hablar.

Sirius – no era más bien una frase sin más, era más bien una pregunta.

Efectivamente. Encantado de verte, Lily. He traído chocolates helados, de la misma marca que te dio James en tu decimosexto cumpleaños justo antes de que…

Vale, vale. No hace falta que nos lo recuerdes… - un hombre había aparecido al lado de la joven, que en aquel momento reía mientras abría más la puerta para que el invitado pudiera entrar. El hombre llevaba gafas y su pelo negro estaba tan revuelto como siempre – ya sabes, Sirius, no hace falta que me humilles cada vez que vienes…

Si no hiciera eso, querido amigo – dijo el visitante mientras se quitaba su capa de invierno – seguramente sería un mortífago haciéndose pasar por el maravilloso Sirius Black – alargó la mano para saludar al otro hombre – es bueno volver a verte a ti también, Prongs.

James Potter estrechó la mano de Sirius mientras reposaba su otra mano en el hombro de su amigo. Sirius, entonces, se giró hacia Lily en el momento justo en el que ella se lanzó a sus brazos. Después de un rato la mujer se alejó un poco y, le miró de arriba abajo, con semblante preocupado.

Vamos, Lily… - se burló Sirius.

¡Calla! – le cortó la mujer – no me gusta como está, la verdad. Estás delgado, ¡excesivamente delgado! ¡Hace cuanto que no comes bien?

La expresión del invitado cambió. No estaba exactamente malhumorado pero ya no tenía su sonrisa en la boca.

No te preocupes Lily, no me voy a morir…

Lo sé pero…

Lily, de verdad, déjalo. Y ya sabes – sonrió inocentemente – vengo aquí para que tú me alimentes correctamente.

La chica pareció perder las fuerzas para contratacar así que se dispuso a dar la vuelta sobre sí misma justo cuando su marido, intentando pararla, dijo:

Lily, no te preocupes, yo lo preparo, no hace falta que hagas muchos esfuerz…

Estoy embarazada, James, pero todavía puedo caminar y sostener cosas en mis manos. No necesito tu ayuda – tras lo cual, viendo que quizá había sido demasiado dura, añadió – gracias, querido, pero no te neceisto.

James se quedó mirando ensimismado mientras la chica se dirigía a la cocina. Antes de llevar a su amigo al salón le susurró:

No sé si me tengo que preocupar pero… lleva una temporada malhumorada, supongo que será por el bebé…

Entraron en el comedor y tras convocar platos y cuchillos, Minus, el gato de los Potter, se subió al cuello de Sirius cuando este se sentó.

Comenzaron entonces James y Sirius a hablar de cosas sin importancia como Quidditch o sus travesuras de jóvenes en Hogwarts porque, aunque ninguno lo dijo, ambos eran conscientes de que deberían esperar a que Lily se les uniera a la conversación para empezar a hablar de temas realmente importantes. Y eso ocurrió justo en el momento en el que aparecieron Lily y la comida que llevaba en el aire con ayuda de magia; sopa y tarta vegetal.

Entonces, ¿qué tal os van las cosas por aquí? – preguntó Sirius antes de que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera hablar. Se estaba muriendo de hambre y no quería posponer su cena por culpa de su discurso que, pronosticaba, iba a ser largo – ¿a qué os habéis dedicado?

James y Lily intercambiaron miradas sombrías. El hombre, que había intentado sin éxito hacerle esa misma pregunta a Sirius, se giró hacia su amigo - ¿Te acuerdas de la profesora Ophidian?

Sirius se quedó un momento pensando – ¡Ophidian? ¿Wenoah Ophidian, la profesora de Adivinación? ¿La que repetía una y otra vez que iba a pasarme la mayor parte de mi vida adulta encerrado en una habitación? – su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio que ni Lily ni James sonreían - ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Ha muerto. Encontramos su cuerpo hace un mes… - Lily dio un bocado mientras pausó la historia – Dumbledore estaba preocupado porque Ophidian no había vuelto de las vacaciones de Navidad. Había empezado el curso y no había profesora de Adivinación. La mujer había pedido irse unas semanas de Hogwarts para visita a su hermana que estaba enferma, pero el dos de Enero no volvió. Así que después de un par de días, Albus decidió mandar a algunos miembros de la Orden para buscarla.

Dedalus, Lily y yo.

Fuimos a su casa y allí estaba… - Lily se paró estaba vez para secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Al parecer – continuó su marido – los mortífagos habían intentado sonsacarle información sobre Dumbledore, pero ella se mantuvo fiel así que… No hubiéramos podido hacer nada por ella, de todas formas.

Pero el problema – continuó Lily, recuperada pero esta vez sin lágrimas en sus ojos pero con odio e irritación – era que el mismo Voldemort estaba ahí. Quizá fue tan idiota para pensar que Dumbledore iría en persona. O quizá porque pensó que nos podría sacar más información a nosotros que a la pobre Ophidian. Había más mortífagos y nosotros éramos tres y no lo habíamos previsto… - tras esto su expresión no era de lamento. Sus ojos mostraban aspecto desafiante y un deseo poderoso de venganza y, a la vez, de debilidad – lo odio, Sirius. Odio mucho que cada vez estemos obligados a escaparnos. Una y otra vez. Me hubiera encantado luchar, hacer lo major possible para pararle, pero en lugar de eso siempre estamos obligados a…

Lo lograremos, querida, lo haremos – James acariciaba la mano de su esposa cariñosamente.

¿Así que ahora no hay profesor de Adivinación en Hogwarts? – preguntó Sirius.

Sí, hay un sustituto, al menos hasta Junio. Pero creo que Dumbledore se está planteando la posibilidad de deshacerse de la asignatura, ya sabes que nunca le ha entusiasmado – James, acariciando aún la mano de su esposa, se giró a mirar a Sirius, dispuesto a interrogarle – bueno, entonces ahora es tu turno. ¿A qué te has dedicado?

Es verdad, no te hemos visto desde Navidad – Lily mantenía un semblante decepcionado – ni siquiera viniste a mi cumpleaños. Me encantó tu regalo, pero me hubiera gustado más que hubieras venido…

Lo siento, Lily, no pude. Estaba bastante lejos para venir. He estado viajando todo este tiempo, he llegado hace un par de días – paró su relato para acabarse la sopa y acercarse un trozo de la tarta. Después su mirada se elevó del plato, sus ojos grises se encontraron primero con los verdes y después con los marrones – he estado viajando por Europa.

A Lily se le escapó un grito apagado de excitación. - ¡Europa! ¡Qué emocionante! ¿Has estado en Grecia? ¿Has visitado el Partenón? He leído que las ruinas antiguas griegas son maravillosas…

Sirius se rio, aunque su risa sonó más como un ladrido – No estuve de vacaciones, Lily. Estaba trabajando para la Orden. No tuve tiempo para andar de visita. Y de todas formas no estuve en Grecia – Lily pareció decepcionada, aunque su atención seguía puesta en la historia de Sirius – me enviaron a Francia, España y Portugal, aunque en el último no tuve suficiente tiempo para ir.

Pero ¿qué necesitabas hacer en el sur de Europa? – Lily, que había acabado de cenar, estaba acariciando a Minus descuidadamente.

Dumbledore había decidido que se debería analizar el resto de Europa – continuó Sirius – para ver si podríamos contar con ellos en la lucha contra Voldemort. Primero quería saber cuánto sabían del tema y si les importaba, así que envió a algunos de nosotros a sitios diferentes. Por ejemplo sé que Mary McDonald tuvo que cubrir Bélgica, Holanda y Luxemburgo. Así pues, primero teníamos que investigar cómo veían los europeos nuestra batalla contra Voldemort.

Empecé por Francia y supongo que fue más fácil de lo que pensaba. Por alguna razón siempre nos ha unido alguna conexión con ese país, y eso ayuda a la hora de hacer favores. No tengo exactamente la confirmación de su gobierno pero pude sentir que estaban bastante preocupados sobre el problema. Estoy hablando de la comunidad mágica, por supuesto, porque nuestras instrucciones por parte de Dumbledore sobre los muggles era simple y llanamente estar informados de cuánto sabían. Y estoy totalmente convencido de que los muggles europeos no saben ni sospechan nada.

Y entonces viajé a España – Sirius se paró para darle un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla – no tenía ni idea que habían salido de una dictadura de 40 años. Y eso resultó ser un gran problema. Tienen democracia desde hace apenas 5 años y noté mucha ansiedad. Incluso la comunidad mágica parecía más interesada en tener libertad y derechos, igual que los muggles, más que interesarse de lo que les pueda pasar a los británicos. Entendí su punto de vista así que no pude convencerles.

Y eso fue lo que le expliqué a Dumbledore ayer.

Después de un momento en el que tanto Lily como James se mantuvieron a la espera de más noticias, la primera carraspeó y preguntó:

Pero… ¿pero por qué tú? ¿Por qué Dumbledore te escogió a ti? Me refiero a que… no tenía ni idea de que hablaras francés o español…

No, no hablo ni francés ni español, aunque he aprendido algunas palabras muy útiles… - Sirius dijo sonriendo para sí – de todas formas una cosa está clara: vivo solo, no tengo familia a la que cuidar y nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausenc…

¡Nosotros sí! – contestó Lily molesta

Sí, bueno, pero de todas formas vosotros os tenéis uno al otro. Y ahora a alguien más – dijo Sirius indicando la barriga de la muchacha – y no olvidéis que puedo ser un pacífico perro que escucha conversaciones cuando todo el mundo piensa que soy un simple animal perdido.

Pero… espera un momento – preguntó Lily después de un momento reflexionando – Dumbledore no sabe que eres animago, ¿no?

Nop – contestó Sirius mientras probaba la tarta – esta tarta está deliciosa, Lily

Gracias. Entonces – siguió la chica, que no parecía dispuesta a dejar de lado el tema – ¿cómo es que Dumbledore te metió en ese viaje si no hablas esos idiomas y además él no sabía que eres un animago?

La sonrisa amplia ya de por sí de Sirius se ensanchó aún más justo antes de soltar la risa más ruidosa y natural que había producido en bastante tiempo.

Dumbledore cree que… la belleza puede ser tan persuasiva, o incluso más, que una buena poción. Tiene razón en pensar que las pociones dejan rastro, cosa que no pasa con el… esplendor natural. Así que Dumbledore creyó oportuno que podría _sutilmente_ influenciar y convencer a las mujeres para que me dieran la información que necesitaba.

¿¡En serio hiciste eso!? – preguntó James mientras sonreía

¡Pues claro que no! – contestó Lily ofendida antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar – no lo hiciste… ¿verdad? – Lily se había girado hacia Sirius de tal forma que parecía que le estaba suplicando – no flirteaste para sacar información… ¿verdad? Te transformaste en perro, ¿no?

Bueno… la verdad es que era difícil vivir de ratas. He de reconocer que un par de veces sí que usé mi influencia en las mujeres para…

¡SIRIUS! – Lily le miró asustada, compungida, sobrecogida sin aliento – pero… pero… pero ¡eso es terrible! ¡Eso es el tipo de cosas que hacen los mortífagos!

No, Lily. No envenené ni hechicé a nadie. Simplemente fui… gentil y encantador. Eso no es malo para nadie.

Pero después las abandonabas una vez que te habían dicho todo lo que necesitabas saber, ¿no? – Lily parecía ofendida.

Venga, Lily, no seas tan severa. Sirius simplemente seguía órdenes de Dumbledore – entonces James se giró hacia su amigo – entonces ¿cómo son las chicas Europeas? ¿Son atractivas?

Oh, ¡por Merlín! Hombres, sois todos iguales – y entonces dirigió sus palabras hacia su estómago y continuó en un susurro, aunque suficientemente audible para los otros dos hombres – Harry, espero que tú no seas así.

De repente los dos hombres dejaron de reírse. Se volvieron ambos a mirar a Lily con sus bocas totalmente abiertas.

¿HARRY? – preguntaron a la vez

Sirius se giró para mirar a su amigo como si nunca antes le hubiera mirado correctamente.

¿Cómo es que tú no sabes el nombre de tu hijo? – y se giró después hacia Lily – y ¿cómo es que tú sabes que es un niño?

Yo… eh… no sé… yo… ¡LILY! – murmuró James.

Oh, James… ¡lo siento! Prometo que te lo iba a decir – Lily ahora parecía algo avergonzada – estaba simplemente esperando al momento correcto…

Ah, ¿sí? – James había perdido su sonrisa y miraba a su esposa con cierta expresión cabreada - ¿Y eso cuando iba a ser? ¿Cuándo se casara el niño?

No, cariño… ¡lo siento! Estaba esperando, quería decirtelo, al menos antes que al resto…

Bueno, como yo soy más o menos "el resto" creo que es el momento para que se lo digas, Lily – comentó Sirius mientras seguía comiendo. En el fondo le encantaba que el centro de la conversación se hubiera desenfocado de su persona.

¿Entonces? – James seguía esperando.

Lily se tomó su tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Cuando lo hizo habló en un tono calmado y correcto que sin embargo no podía tapar del todo los nervios.

El mundo mágico te permite hacer cosas con las que los muggles ni siquiera pueden soñar. Pero en lo que se refiere a embarazos, los muggles tienen muchos más recursos. La madre bruja tiene que esperar a dar a luz para saber si es niño o niña, mientras que la madre muggle lo puede saber antes. Así que la semana pasada decidí hacerme una ecografía…

¿Una eco-qué? – cortó James - ¿qué es eso?

Una ecografía, Prongs, - contestó Sirius, contra todo pronóstico – es lo que se hacen las mujeres muggles embarazadas para saber si el bebé crece correctamente y si tiene buena salud… y también para saber su sexo.

Lily se quedó mirando a su amigo.

Me dejas anonanada, Sirius. Sabes mucho de la vida de los muggles.

Siempre te olvidas de que a mí me gustan las chicas muggles, querida Lily. Tengo que saber las cosas básicas de la vida muggles. Y bueno, esto de la ecografía lo sé porque una vez…

¡¿QUÉ!? Una ecografía… ¿QUÉ? – Lily estaba otra vez exasperada.

No, Lily – Sirius reía mientras veía como su amiga se pensaba lo que no era – me has malentendido. Nadie se hizo una ecografía _por mi culpa_. Simplemente, que hace unos años estuve saliendo con una chica… una mujer más bien, porque era bastante mayor que yo, y era una doctora. En realidad era una ginecóloga.

¿Y qué es una _giguecónola_? – James no entendía nada.

Ginecólogo, James, es el doctor… sanador, de las mujeres – contestó Sirius.

Vale, muy bien – James se giró de nuevo hacia Lily. Parecía bastante aburrido con todos aquellos términos muggles – solo quiero saber cómo es que sabes que va a ser niño.

Lily suspiró fuertemente antes de contestar.

El caso es que fui allí la semana pasada porque me sentía muy pesada, así que pensé que igual eran gemelos… es uno solo y el doctor dijo que está sano… y un niño – miró dulcemente a su marido – Y lo de Harry… bueno, lo he estado pensando durante unos días y he llegado a la conclusión de que es el mejor nombre. Ya sabes, por mi padre… - dejó entonces la mirada fija en James, esperando a que este contestara.

Bien – contestó James, y Lily sonrió, aliviada – Harry Potter… - susurró, como si estuviera probando cómo sonaba el nombre – Harry Potter… Harry James Potter…

Espera, espera… ¿Harry James? – Lily no parecía tan convencida de aquello.

Pues claro, el niño necesita un segundo nombre. Un segundo nombre por su padre.

Pero…

Bueno, no querrás que el niño esté sin padre, ¿no?

No, claro, pero…

Pues no hay mejor nombre – el padre sonreía orgulloso – Harry James Potter, por su padre James Potter. Igual que yo soy James Charlus Potter, por mi padre, Charlus. Y de la misma forma que aquí nuestro amigo Sirius…

Pero la sonrisa de James desapreció cuando se dio cuenta de que nunca había hablado de segundos nombres y padres con su amigo y que por tanto no tenía ni idea de cuál era el nombre completo de Sirius.

Sirius, que se había dado cuenta de ello, se rio y contestó.

Orion, Prongs. Me llamo Sirius Orion Black.

¿Y supongo que es por tu padre Orion Black?

Sirius asintió.

¿Lo ves, Lily? – James miraba a su esposa como si hubiera ganado una batalla – ¡el niño tiene que llamarse Harry James!

Vale, vale, Harry James – contestó Lily sonriendo dulcemente.

Instintivamente, Sirius alzó su cerveza de mantequilla y sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

¡Salud! Por el futuro.

¡Salud! – contestaron Lily y James.

La batalla era inevitable, el tiempo de luchar se acercaba. Pero aun así tendrían, no solamente alguien para quien luchar, sino una pequeña personita con la que compartir buenos momentos en aquellos tiempos negros que se avecinaban.


End file.
